This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Trigger assemblies are used to control functions of power tools. Existing trigger assemblies can include a variety of sensing devices to translate the movement of the trigger into control of the power tool. The trigger assemblies are often bulky due to the sensing devices. The size and shapes of the trigger assemblies hinder improvement to ergonomic aspects of the design of the power tool. Furthermore, existing trigger assemblies provide limited, linear control and control only one function of the power tool at a time. Therefore, a user of the power tool is required to use one hand to activate the trigger and another hand to change the function of the trigger. Productivity of the user decreases due to delays from switching the tool functionality and uncomfortable ergonomics.